A certain Git in my life
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: He'd thousands of oppotunity. He's ready and he's a man now, for Merlin's sake! I'd been waiting for years for a certain question from a certain git in my life! When're you going to ask me to marry you, you git? [SEQUEL IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1 Me and the git !

**_Hey Folks. I'm back sooner than I think will my second story that I hope will be better than my first_**. **_Reviews are welcome and any grammar suggestions are very very welcome!_**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

**Chapter 1 Me and the Git**

People said I'm an insufferable Know-it-all and a bit bossy (alright, very bossy) but I always described myself as a very Qualified witch who knows her business. Obliviously, it's the other people who didn't know their business! I prided myself in being one of the best friends of the boy who lived, who seven years ago had defeated He Who Must Not Be Name... That's right. I'm the Muggle-born (or as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Drano Malfoy now still calls me, mudblood) Hermione Granger

I lived a comfortable life with a big apartment in Diagon Alley and a secure job as the editor of The Daily Prophet Honestly, who won't want to be me?

Troubles started to happen when I started dating a certain Git. I and the Git and The Boy Who Lived were friends since we attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in our first year. At first, I and the git were like a pair of dogs. We spent every day biting each other heads off. I didn't know when did her started considering me beyond the word "Friends" but I know when I started to feel different things for him. It was, apparently, in my fourth year. (I will not go through the details here) I began to feel that he was quite nice and funny, although a bit of an idiot. I didn't have a clue that he's interest in me too.

It took three years after the Final Battle for me and the Git to get together. The procedure required a very forceful heat argument that sent the windows of The Burrow shaking between me and the Git. I didn't quite remember why I suddenly broke down and admitted my true feelings to him (It was quite embarrassing, looking back) I remembered, though, that he was extremely shock to see me cry and after that, our relationship moved forwards another step: We started dating. I still don't know how that fucking thing happens.

At our first date at a restaurant in Diagon alley proved to be a terrible disaster. We ran in to Draco Malfoy whose father was still in Azkaban and whose mother was injured and was now lying spread-eagle in St.mungo's. Meeting a Malfoy was always a terrible incident. The Ferret started to throw cruel remarks and insults at us until the Git loose control (again) and hex him. Unfortunately, he dodges and sent a body bind curse back which hit the Git sure enough. So that date was mainly me performing the counter curse and dragging a very solemn and ill-tempered git back to Burrow.

Our second was a little bit more successful. We dine at his apartment under the glow of the candle lights and looking at the twinkling stars in the dark vast sky. It was really romantic until the git dropped a piece of his steak into my wine glass. Honestly, how clumsy could he be?

The third date was quite memorable and he didn't drop any piece of food and a prat didn't show up to ruin our evening. I had my first, clumsy kiss that night. Actually, that date ended right after the kiss because the git went red and couldn't speak another word more.

Your guess is right! The git which I've been referring to is Ronald Weasly.

We had been going out together as a couple for almost four years now! I love him and he knows it and I know he loves me back. He had a house of his own and a good amount of wages as one of Ministry Skilled Aurors but why hadn't the Git propose?

I know he's going to propose because Ginny and Harry told me that he asked them about the cost of rings. But, alright, he asked them ages ago!

But I'm losing my patients here! All we did together was going out on dates for years now. I had been expecting a certain kind of question for at least two years now but the question still hadn't come! I knew if he just ask me, I'll answer YES! In a flash but he still hadn't ask me! Why?

He had thousands of opportunity. We went to dinners together, even at his house, for Merlin's sake! But he still hadn't proposed. I had the right to be furious so I became totally berserk in rage!

Mum told me he will soon but when did mum know about these things? She and Dad went out for only seven months and they end up marrying each other. Ginny had told me that her brother is an idiot (cheers to that!) and that he's shy to admit truly how he feels because proposing is a very big thing.

Ginny's right but her proposal was very quick and understandable because her husband was the man who defeated the darkest wizards of all time. Of course he had the courage!

That's why I'm angry with the git right now! Where are his brains?


	2. Chapter 2 You're the clumsy one!

**_Thx for all the useful comments about my grammar. I think I kinda mess up the tense a little bit. I'll try to improve that and change the tense to present rather than past tense. Hope its better. God, I really suck at Grammar! _**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

**Chapter 2 **

I'd been thinking about lots of stuff today and couldn't get my mind of a certain git. And that made me late for work crap I've lot of work to do today, due to a terrible incident of a madman wizard trying to blow up Platform Nine three quarters. Luckily the curse went wrong. I think it's because his lack of wisdom. Can't people have some more sense these days and do things that are actually good for the Wizarding community, like setting up rules about justice rights for house elves so they can have decent wages and holidays. Oh, that reminds me. I need to get on with S.P.E.W. (not spew!) And find some members. Perhaps I can ask my new secretary to join. I think her name is Margery or something.

I punched my quill through a parchment and spilled ink all over my report. What's the matter with me? I need to concentrate

"Ms.Granger"

I looked up to see my new secretary standing in my office, her arms loaded with papers and files "Oh,yes.Margery"

"Actually, miss, it's Millicent"

"Oh I'm sorry, Millicent" Really, I'm not _that _forgettable

"Some papers arrived for you to sign and a few important documents you need to read through" she handed me all the things she was carryinggreat.more work

"Thanks. Millicent"

"My pleasure, miss and oh, a gentleman's outside waiting to see you. He said he want an article written about one of his companies"

Business man. The World's greatest jerk "I'm quite busy"

"He demanded to see you"

I sighed. What else could I do "Alright. Show him in"

"Yes, miss" Millicent exited and reentered almost immediately with a tall, blond man with cold gray eyes. He sneered when he saw me.OH,GOD! OH,HELL!

"Mudblood as the editor of the Daily Prophet?" drawled Draco Malfoy "no wonder this paper is turning into rubbish"

Shut up if you don't want me to hex you! "Millicent, you can go now.. Sit, Malfoy " I directed him with a much hasher tone. He deserves such tone

"Now, I'm very busy as you can very well see" I said

"Busying snogging Weasel King?"

That's it! One more word, Malfoy, and you'll find yourself turning into a ferret again for the second time in your friggin life

I tried to regain my patients which nowadays seemed to fly off the handle very easily "Shut your big mouth, Malfoy!"

"Manners, Granger!" he sneered "We are not school children anymore. At least we can discuss this thing civilly?"

I can't believe that jerk! Talking about manners! Him! "What do you want?"

"I want the daily Prophet to write an article concerning one of my blooming companies"

Blooming companies or Bloomers companies ? "Not a surprise, seeing that you are still that arrogant brat back in school"

"And you're still a filthy mudblood" he drawled and cocked his eyebrows "Now, I need the best reporter to write my article. I want the reporter under the pen name, Babbling Witch ,to write it"

I almost laughed out loud. The jerk doesn't know what he's in. Hah Hah Hah. Babbling Witch is actually me!

"Why are you chuckling, Granger?" he demanded

"I do no such thing" I snarled back.

"SO, it's settle then?"

"Babbling Witch will write your article" I felt like my heart has wings "…willingly…I think"

"That's good and please inform that Witch to write it properly and I mean it, Granger. If you and your cronies screw this up, you can jolly well except the punishment"

I can't believe that ferret! He'd actually threaten me! " Your punishment means nothing to me, **Ferret**, " I paused for a few seconds dramatically, hoping the word FERRET will sink into him "so don't get your hopes up"

He stood up, his face screwed up in anger "See you, Granger" and with a swept of his cloak, he was gone.

I sank back into my armchair and shouted loudly "Draco Malfoy is the world's greatest jerk " and felt the pleasure of hearing the echoes of it echoing around inside my office

I rolled up the article concerning that bloody madman who tried to blast platform nine and three quarters and put it aside. Dipping my quill in ink, I reached for another roll parchment. It's time for me to start on the Ferret Malfoy's article about one of his stupid bloomers company

My office's door swung open "Hi, Hermione"

It was Ron, looking quite awkward and was wearing a new set of ropes. It's not a crime to have my hopes up that this may be the day!

"Oh,hi,Ron"

He sat down opposite of me "What're you writing?"

"An article for Malfoy"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. He wants me to write an article about his company"

He laughed dryly "Uh…Well ..Happy writing."

I yawned. I hadn't slept much last night . The reason : You, you git! "Thanks, Ron"

He shifted slightly in his seat and his ears started to turn red. That's a good sign "Uh…Mione…I have a question to ask you"

That's it! That's it! I'm so proud of you for saying that! Where's my ballet tutu? I want to dance! I had to use all my self restrain to uttered "Yes, Ron?"

"Uh…" he looked down at his hand. Ask it, you git! "Uh…." He now turned redder than my mum's Hello Kitty bag (it's a kind of muggle's cartoon character)

"Yes?" could I spell the word for you?

"Umm…..It's uh…do you want to…"

"Yes?"

"Have dinner with me tonight? Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

I'd almost slap him across the face. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

"Fuck!" I uttered the word out loud. Well, not that loud!

He started at me "Bloody hell, Hermione. You've just cursed"

Damn right,I'v just cursed. I can do more than that too, Ronald Weasly

"Um…yeah….I'll be glad to have dinner with you,gi- I mean,Ron"

"That's cool" I realized that his hands had just stop shaking "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah, that's perfect" I thought I mustered a smile there

"Great" he gritted his teeth and smiled toothily back "See you"

He turned back and exited

Really! How shy could you be?

I glared at myself in the mirror. I had achieved trying to work my hair . It was no longer bushy (thank God!) but it wasn't as sleek and shiny as I would've like. My two front teeth was no longer large (thank God and Madam Pomfrey for that too) but I had purple bags under my eyes that I guess was because of my sleepless nights. (This time thanks to a certain git!)

My doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and hurried to open it "Ron! You're early"

"See that you're ready?" he was wearing another new set of robes. That's another reason he can afford a marriage relationship. He can afford it!

"Yeah…" I stepped out into the chill night and locked the door behind me "So…uh….where're we going?"

"To the Leaky Cauldron. The rest will be there"

Wait, I thought I didn't hear you right. The rest?

He probably saw my absolute-shocking face "Oh, did I tell you? It's a family gathering"

I thought that you have forgotten that tiny little detail….. "Uh…I didn't quite remember you mentioning it"

"Really?" he turned red again

"Well…" I had to resist the temptation in cursing him into oblivion "It's…uh…" I swallowed "It doesn't matter"

"Really? Cause, well… you know.."

"No. It 's really alright, Ron" _Curse you ! Damn you! _ My heart sang the phantom of the opera but I tried to smile again. "Harry 'll be there and Ginny and Bill and Fleur. Your dad, your mum. Are Charlie and Percy coming?" I tried to act interested but I have no idea if it worked or not

"They're coming .I have no idea how mum dragged Percy away from work" he attempted a little laugh

We stepped down the stairs and he apparently tripped his own robes and almost fell headfirst into the mud. I caught his arm

"Really, Ronald. You have to watch your step"

"Hermione, I'm alright" he staggered and stood up "How many times I've told you not boss me around"

I can't believe that git! "If I hadn't caught you, you'll be bathing in the mud right now!"

"Well, really… I'm not _that_ clumsy, Hermione" he fixed his robes in a very Un Ronnish way

I rolled my eyes. Well, if he think like that but excuse me, who dropped their comb into the toilet?


	3. Chapter 3 Ofcourse she's expecting it!

**_Aw, guys thx for all the reviews! I'm so pleasesniff sniff anyway, thx for reminding me that its "patients" not patience. Ha ha I'm so stupid sometime. Thx for all the reviews and support. Here's the new chapter_**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

**Chapter 3 The family gathering**

The Leaky Cauldron was so crowded when we entered. I had to squeeze past two burly wizards and a group of giggling witches to get to the Weaslys who were sitting at the far end of the shop

"Hermione, dear! Glad you can come!" Mrs.Weasly wrapped me into a tight hug and I could smell her strong perfume "Now, you're one of our family, you must come to our gathering"

One of our family?

I stared at Harry and Ginny (who looked quite busy before I arrived) they spotted me and waved and grinned. Ginny seemed so please that tears welled in her eyes. Did I miss something?

" 'Ermione!" Holy crap, that's phlegm! She came to hug me so tight to the point of nearly strangling me. When she pulled away, her eyes were glistering with happy tears "I'm so glad for you. Finally! You must be 'appy!"

I was thunderstruck "Um…I'm 'appy…I mean happy"

"Oh, ze good girl" she put an arm around my shoulders and held me close

Mr. Weasly was beaming at me

I looked at Ron. He turned so red (surprise! Surprise!) And he looked down at his new polished shoes

What the HELL is going on!

"Now, dear, have a seat " said Mrs.Weasly as she pulled me to sit down next to Ginny and poured me a cup of butter beer "Gin,Harry,dear, move over so Ron can sit next to Hermione….That's it!" she exclaimed as the git slided his fat bottom to sit next to me on the wooden bench

"Tom! Take orders!" bellowed Mr. Weasly and Tom, the barman, came up to me, wearing the same toothily grin

"Ms. Granger! Pleasure to see you again!" grinned Tom "It seems like yesterday you were here with your parents to buy your Hogwarts' supplies!"

I smiled "It seems like yesterday to me too"

"The usual?" he asked

"Yes. Fish and ships with extra cheese…oh…and a salad"

"Right you are, miss" he bowed and turned to Ron

"A salad?" exclaimed Ron

"I have the feeling that you don't approve of me having a salad" I looked sideways at him

"Well…no. This is a free country. But since when did you actually _touch _a salad?"

"Even you don't eat healthy food, it doesn't mean you have the right to criticize people who do eat them, Ron" _Take that, you git!_

He just looked shock as he ordered a steak. Tom staggered away

"So, Ron, Hermione! "My head shot up and realized the person who was sitting opposite of me. Percy Weasly! He somehow looked different. He still wore his horn-rimmed glasses and had that _look_ about him.

"Hi.Percy!"

"Heard you are the editor of the Daily Prophet now! A job well done!" he said "But did you hear about the new law our department set up? About the freedom of press and the rights of reporters?"

I bit my lips. Well, alright. he's still the same jerk and the world's greatest prat

"Hey, Perce, shove off and let us have a seat" shouted Fred "yeah, I know…you are _still _ babbling about that new law! Well, it will change the world, that law. That's a compliment to your big brains, Perce. Now, move!"

Percy scowled but moved aside to let Fred and George sit next to him.

Suddenly, I realized………

"Percy! You have a new hair cut!" I exclaimed

"Yeah" he looked quite please with himself.

"You've dyed your hair red-brown and you let it grow long!" that's the world's greatest mystery! Percy adored rules then why did he get this new, well…dashing haircut?

"He did a makeover to impress Penelope Clearwater "quipped George "but I like your new look, Perce. It's cool. Very stylish"

"Very spiffing" cut in Fred

I laughed. Percy looked like he'd swallowed a dozen of dung bombs.

Mrs. Weasly walked over "Are you comfortable, dear?" she asked me

"Oh, very comfortable , Mrs.Weasly, thank you" I answered as Tom laid my dish of fish and chips and salad in front of me "It's a surprise, though, that you didn't held this gathering at the Burrow"

"Well, sometimes I get lazy of cooking, dear" she smiled. There's something about her smile that seemed fluster and she seemed please about something "Ron, me and your father wants to have a word with you, dear"

"S-Sure, mum" Ron spluttered. He stood up and walked over to his father, standing hunch in a corner with Mrs. Weasly right at his heels.

I turned back to the teasing twins and a very ill looking Percy.

"Where's Angelina? " I asked Fred

"Home. Matthew's sick" informed Fred "He wouldn't stop crying when I left"

"You know what?" said George "It's your fault that little midget is ill, mate, you test our Weasly Babies Wheezes products on him"

"I did not!" yelled Fred "Well, I tried …. But Angelina caught me and nearly grounded me for two months"

"Serve you right, mate" grinned his twin

"He should be grounded!" piped in Percy "giving unauthorized pranks to a baby is against Wizarding law! What if your son die?"

"Good point, Perce!" Fred turned to his twin "Well, next time let test our products on Baby Percy!"

"Not funny! "Groaned Percy. He stood up "If you'll excuse me, I'll need to have a little talk with Harry about the new decrees for Aurors" He walked away, slouching.

I finished my meal and wiped my mouth. "I'm going to the toilet" I informed the howling twins and Ginny

She squeezed my arms "I'm so happy for you, Hermione" she whispered

"Uh…." What the hell is wrong with everyone today? "Thanks, Gin"

I walked past the tables and groups of witches and wizards to do my business in the toilet (no details here!) and walked out after I Finished.

I was walking towards our table when I heard the sound of Mrs.Weasly's anxious voice coming from the corner of the shop. I looked and saw her, Ron and Mr. Weasly talking in low voices. Well, it's not of my business what they're talking about. People like Hermione Granger does not eavesdrop but then I thought I heard them mention my name…That's not good

I craned my neck towards them and hid behind a post. I needed to use all my will powers to heard them over all the hubbubs

"……yourself together! " Mr.Weasly was glaring at his youngest son

"I know, Dad!" said Ron, a troubled look on his red face

"I'd the impression that you're going to ask her this evening, while you were picking her up!" said Mrs.Weasly

My heat skipped a beat. She can't be talking about what I think she's talking about!

"It's…complicated. I can't….I can't make myself do it" groaned Ron

Mr. Weasly grabbed her son's shoulders "now, you need to concentrate. You need to do this. Repeat after me!"

"I need to do it" muttered Ron. A witch walked over to stand in front of me and blocked my view

"Crap!" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the witch's burly shoes "_Emmienta !"_ the witch's shoes suddenly slipped from her feet and flew to the other side of the room, hitting a wizard in the head. The witch gave a little scream and hurried after her flying shoes.

I turned to my target

"You love her, don't you?" asked Mrs. Weasly seriously

"Of course I do, mum" said Ron, his ears turning bright red

"Then you have to gather your courage and ask her!" hissed his mother

"I…just…can't" mouthed Ron "Every time I tried to ask her, I started to go red and couldn't speak a word more!"

"You two been going out for years now and, believe me, she's expecting you to ask her by now" said Mr. Weasly

Ron's eyes widened "Really? Do you think she's expecting it?"

I had to resist the temptation of hexing him right there on the spot! Really, how stupid could you be? Git git git git git git git git! I can't believe I'm dating HIM!

"Of course she's expecting it" said Mrs. Weasly "It's been four years now. She's smart, that Hermione and you have to ask her before she slips out of your fingers!"

Ron sighed and rubbed his face "Alright, I'll try and think of something"

That's right, you should, Ron or I swear you will never think again! I gripped my wand tighter


	4. Chapter 4 Believeing in fairy tales

**_Hey! Thx for all the reviews and the suggestions. Forgetful not forgettable!_** **_Got it! Thx! Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's too short but this is all I could write now. I dunno it will be bad or not but plz R and R! This Monday my school will start! Horrible_**

_**Love**_

_**L. Kim **_

**Chapter 4**

_Alright, Hermione, pull yourself together! _ I thought as I stumbled into my apartment, quickly closing the door behind me.

_Breathe Breathe_

I walked to my tiny little kitchen that my mum insisted on painting it lemon-green and reached for a bottle of coke (that's a kind of Muggle drink. I've always find it fascinating) I took a sip and sank into a plush armchair in the middle of the kitchen. Taking a longer sip, I tried to breathe normally.

Ok, here's the situation. He supposed to propose to me THIS evening, while picking me up to the Leaky Cauldron. His whole family seemed to know to about his plan. He perhaps had the ring in his bloody pocket! But then the git couldn't pluck up his courage! Fucking fuck! My fairy tale is this close to coming true

Alright, Hermione Granger had never believed in fairy tales before. For me, it was always like "Wake up and face the reality! Fairy tales don't exist anymore!" kind of stuff

Since I was small, I've never read Cinderellaor Snow white or Sleeping Beauty. I've always found them tiring and UN realistic. I read only _Hogwarts: A history_ (as you probably very well know),_ Ancient Egypt _or that kind of books.

But now, all I long for was a "happily forever" or "happily ever after" or whatever the hell it is called. I don't know why but that boy, no man! Standing in front of me, at my doorstep this evening, a certain Ronald Weasly had probably changed my life. Or worse, my thoughts! I couldn't think straight or concentrate anymore! Every time I closed my eyes, I saw a face. A face with freckles and red hair.

_Your face_

Damn You Ron! Damn. Damn. Damn!

"Hermione! Hermione! Darling!" My head shot up as a voice called from outside my apartment door. I was asleep on the pink plush armchair in my kitchen. I'm still in my yesterday's jeans and t-shirt... I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Nine O'clock! I've never slept this late before! What the hell has gotten in to me? Oh, but today's Saturday!

"Hermione! Dear? Are you there?"

I pulled myself up and rubbed my tired eyes "Coming, mum"

I went to the door in a daze. I unlocked it and threw it open. There was my mum. Standing there, wearing a mink!

I blinked "Good morning, mum"

"Morning, dear"

"You're…uh…mink. It's nice"

"Thank you, dear. You father bought it for me. Isn't it nice of him?"

I'm going to have a talk with my dear father….

She hugged me "Oh, you look like a mess! How long have you been up?"

"Just awoke" I muttered as I stepped inside. She followed

"You've never slept this late, dear. Are you ill?"

I sighed "No, mum. I'm fine. Just tired out" I locked my door

"Tough work?" she settled herself on my couch

"Yeah. Tea, mom?"

She grinned "Thought you'll never ask!"

I waved my wand and two cups sailed out from my cupboard in the kitchen and settled themselves on the table in front of us

My mum stared at it, her eyes were rounder than saucers "I've always wish I could do that"

I yawned and flicked my wand again and the cups filled it selves with hot tea. I offered her a cup

"Thank you! I've never knew magic could…well….you could wave your wand and a cup of tea will appear! Just wonderful!" she grinned and took a sip.

I felt my head bursting with the sound of her ringing voice. I quickly took a sip from my own cup to save myself

"Now, how is that boy?" my mum frowned "What's his name? Rupert? Richard? Rufus?"

I sighed "It's Ron, mum and he's not a boy anymore. He is a man now. A very successful man with a beautiful house and salaries"

Mum just smiled knowingly "Ah…so he'd proposed! Well done!"

Good job, mum. Brilliant ! "Uh…no he hasn't"

She looked kind of disappointed "Oh, he hasn't? It's a shame….four years..."

Thanks for reminding me that, mum

"Oh, well…" she shrugged "Don't worry, dear. I believe he will propose soon. You mark my words!"

I'd marked your words since two years ago!

"HEY! Granger!" I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy marching towards me with a look of strong disapproval and expectation

"What is it, Malfoy?" I asked

"My article!" he demanded

"Oh, about the bloomers company?"

He gritted his teeth "Company, Granger, just company!" he snarled

"Well, I thought we talked about it all yesterday. What do you want?"

"I want to know how much it's been written. I need it to finish quickly! You hear me, Granger?"

I looked at him straight in the eye "DO you think I'm deaf, Malfoy? Here's the point! I've told you that me-I mean, Babbling Witch will write your article and she's working on it right now! So you hold your tong and let her work in peace!"

"It's my article!" he shouted. Well, he shouted right in the middle of Diagon Alley "I want it to be perfect! Mark my words, Granger, if it turns out to be rubbish, you'll pay for it, Granger!" he glared at me "Got me?"

My hand flew to my wand inside my pocket. I gripped it tight until my hand hurts. "I think I heard you quite well, Malfoy. Now if you please excuse me, I have new robes to buy!"

He sneered "never thought you could afford new robes……..mud blood"

That's it! The last straw! If he wants me to write his article, he needs to show me some friggin respect! I pulled my wand out immediately to find that he had already has his out

"I draw faster than you, remember Granger?"

"But I hex faster than you, Malfoy!" I yelled "_Gonevati!"_

A jet of brilliant orange light shot out from the end of my wand towards Malfoy. Take that, you idiot!

But then he shouted out in a sudden "_Protego!"_

I was just in time to jump out of the way as my spell rebound. I staggered to stand and turned towards him. I've never felt so angry because of a certain ferret before. My mind was blurred, and I couldn't see the tip of my wand held out in front of me. I was about to shout the body-bind spell when the fucking Amazing Ferret yelled _"Stupefy!"_

And everything went black………..


	5. Chapter 5 Did he really mean it?

**_I'm sorry for the late update! Anyway, here's the new chapter! THx for all the reviews and hope u'll enjoy this one! _**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 5

I didn't quite know what happened next. It was all like a vivid dream and I was having a terrible headache.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was calling my name

"What?" I mumbled

"Open your eyes!" That someone said again

I opened mine and stared into the blurry face of Ginny Weasly

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Hexing the Ferret" she answered as she pulled me to my feet. All around, there were people looking at us curiously

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Ran away. The coward. I used the bat-bogey hex on him"

I smiled "That's just like you" I pick up my fallen wand and I let out a yell as I noticed a bruise on my ankle

"Oh, dear" gasped Ginny "does it hurt?"

"Really"

"I'll fix it. Stand still" she pointed her wand at my bruise and muttered a spell. The bruise disappeared and I breathe in relieve "Thanks, Gin"

"No problem," she pocketed her wand "DO you want to have a chat? Florean Fortescue"s ice cream parlor seems nice today. They've put on a new decoration"

"Great" I muttered "but I must really hurry. I've a meeting back at the office. Oh, and I have to buy some new robes"

"Don't worry. It won't be long"

"Where's Harry?"

"At work. He's becoming very successful. We thought buying a new house soon"

"That's excellent" now that leaves only me who's still stuck in an old apartment with a fat Crookshanks

"Here we are" Ginny waved to Florean Fortescue and we settled ourselves in an arm chair inside the shop

Florean walked over, his kind smile brighten at the sight of us "What would u like today?"

We ordered our ice creams and he came back quite soon with our order

"Hermione, there's something I want to tell you" said Ginny

I looked at her. She was smiling broadly and her brown eyes were twinkling "Alright, Gin"

"I'm…pregnant" said Ginny breathlessly

"Pregnant?" I stared at her and she smiled brightly back

"Do you mean you are going to have a baby?"

"That's what it means, I think"

"Oh, splendid, Gin! Congratulations! Oh, I can lend you some books on the subject that can come in very useful!"

"Oh, thank you, Hermione"

Madam Malkin pulled some robes down from the ranks "Here you are, dreary"

"Oh, these are lovely" I stared at the neatly cut and simple everyday robes in her hands. Near me, a tall, beautiful witch was buying long dress robes that I guessed cost more than her pearls put together

"It really goes well with your eyes, dear" Madam Malkin handed me a robe the color of light blue

"But I don't think that will go very well my hair" I chuckled. I really hate my bushy hair. It makes me look like a squirrel

"Oh, but you will be beautiful in it, dear"

"Can I see the rest you brought?"

"Certainly" she handed me a bundle of it "Here you go"

Suddenly the bells on the shop's door rang and in came Ron

"Mr.WEasly" said Madam Malkin "A pleasure"

"Good day, Madam"said Ron in a very grown up manner

"Ron!" I stared at him, my fingers crossed in my pocket "what are you doing here?"

"I've just met Ginny" he looked at me seriously

"Oh, that" damn the ferret! "That is no big deal"

"You've never fought Malfoy before! What made you do it today? You've always controlled your temper around him, unlike me and Harry"

Madam Malkin stared wide eyes at us. I dropped the bundle of robes on a nearby couch and turned to her "Madam, Can we have a moment alone?"

Oh," said she "Of course. Take your time" she walked over to the tall witch who were bringing out her purse. I turned to Ronald Weasly "What I did to Malfoy was none of your business, Ron"

"Why? He might hurt you!"

"I'm not that bad, Ron. I may not be a Ministry's Auror but I did fight a couple of Death Eater and I'm the one who sent Narcissa Malfoy to st.Mungo's in a state so …"

He cut me off" I know what you've done" Well, then back off!

"But, Hermione, fighting Malfoy is not the solution to your argument"

Him! Talking about reasons "He insulted me, Ron"

"He insulted me too" he was getting redder and redder

"I know! And you tried to hex him every time he does! And why can't I stand up for myself?"

"This is not about fighting Malfoy.It is about controlling your temper"

How dare he talk to me about temper while he can't even control his! "This is Ridiculous don't act this way! I can take care of myself"

"And what did you call that?"

"He stunned me and me ….Well, what has that got to do with you?" I yelled

"That has everything to do with me!" He barked

I looked at him in the eye "How?"

He didn't answer. He stared back at me and then his head dropped

"Ron?"

He didn't look up

"Ron!" I grabbed his shoulders "You listen to me! I can take care of myself! I 'm not a coward and if anything happens, I can fight! You know me, Ron"

He looked up and worried were etched across his face but his ears were redder than I've ever saw it "I just….don't want you to get hurt" he said all this in a rush and I didn't quite catch it. Was I hearing things? He can't have said what I thought he said

"Ron?" I searched his eyes but he quickly stood straight and turned away "Good day, Hermione."

Ron, wait"

But he had already walked out of the shop

I sighed and plunged into the bundle of colorful robes. Did he say he didn't want me to get hurt? Did he say that? He had never said such things to me before! He had never said anything so…..sweet.

"I don't want you to get hurt" I repeated his words in a whisper

Did he really mean it? Or was he saying that to annoy me? Did he really care about me that much?

Alright, we were going out for four years but he had never, never said anything so emotional and so caring and so….deep like this before.

Did he really mean it?


	6. Chapter 6 Seriously!

**_Hey, I've never knew my story will receive so much reviews . ! Thx for all the advices. Here the new chapter. I dunno it will b good or not but please read and review. Sorry this chapter is a bit short but tomorrow my school starts._**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 6

I didn't want to do anything today. My mind was blurred and my heart was thumping so fast, I couldn't keep my mind straight.

"Ms.Granger!" a voice shouted and I nearly fell off my armchair by surprise.

"What?" I looked around my kitchen for the speaker and Millicent was standing in the door way.

"Millicent! What a pleasant surprise!" I gasped "What are you doing here?"

"You have a meeting,Ms." She directed instantly "Do you remember?"

"A meeting?" Hell!

"Now! Don't you remember, miss?"

I grabbed my cloak and quickly reached under the table for my shoes "Oh,God! I've totally forgotten! Oh,hell…."

"You're late for half an hour,miss granger."

"Hell,no…" I breathed and waved my wand. The bottles of butter beer on the kitchen table vanished.

How could I forget? How could I be so stupid? I should've remembered! "Hell…"

"Hell?" Millicent looked at me surprisingly

I grabbed my apartment keys "What?"

"You…cursed" she stammered "I've never knew people like you curse"

"No people would guess. I have many secrets" I answered "What are we standing here discussing these things for? WE must hurry!"

"You're right,miss" panted Millicent

"Anyway, how did you come in?"

"The door was open,miss"

Stupid me!

"Comeon" I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. I locked the door and pocketed the keys. We Apparated immediately

"Miss Granger!" The harsh voice of Lancester Pompouster greeted me as Millicent and I Dissaparated in the crowded meeting room. I stared at the Owner of the daily prophet in surprise

"Sir…" I stammered "I didn't know you would be here too"

"If you knew, perhaps you will arrive on time, miss granger" said Lancester in his casual but strict voice

"I'm very sorry,sir" sad I "I was held up"

"If this happens again, punishments must be precede, miss" said Lancester "WE are already so late already. Sit, miss"

I sat down on an arm chair and faced Lancester and his crew

"What articles are you writing now, miss Granger?" asked Lancester

As I started to tell them about my article on t Malfoy's company, my mind drifted. I thought of the fight I had with Malfoy and all the insults he threw on me and about Ron

I didn't even know when the meeting ended. I realized it was over when Millicent took me by the elbow and led me out of the room

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked me

"I…I'm ok" I answered. My voice was totally blank and dry

"Do you want a cup of coffee , miss?"

"Oh…Thank you, Millicent. But, I am thinking of going back home now. See you"

"See you at work, miss"

"thanks for everything"

As I headed down the road, I though of everything slowly. Things must be sorted. I couldn't do anything now. All I saw was the face of Ron and his voice saying "I don't want you to get hurt"

Did he really mean it? Did he? It was four years now. Ronald Weasly had never shown any emotional feelings at all. I was beginning to think that the past four years mean nothing!

If he really means what he had said, then why didn't he ask me to marry him ?

I must know! I must know at once that what he spoken yesterday was true or not!

I unlocked my apartment door and marched in to my bedroom. My tawny owl, Jewel, was locked up in her cage and was snoozing peacefully

I rummaged inside a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill

_Dear Ron_

_I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Meet me tonight. 7.00 pm my apartment, _

_Love_

_Hermione_

I reread it and hoped with all my heart that it wasn't too forceful and too dry.

I reached into Jewel's cage and poke her awoke. "Jewel… I need you to deliver a letter for me"

She looked at me reproachfully but allowed me to tied a letter to her leg

I stroked her head "I need you to take this to Ron and quick" I carried her to my open window. She flew away into the bright sky and after a while, disappeared

I sighed "Hope he will come"

"Hermione? Hermione!"

I jerked awake from my sleep and sprinted to the hallway. I unlocked the door and swung it open. There, standing infront of me, was Ronald Weasly

"Ron, you've come!" I stammered

"Do you think I would not?" his voice was hard and hallow

"Ron, do you take our row this afternoon seriously?" the words escaped my lips in a rush

"I…Hermione,the row was serious. Malfoy could've…." His voice trailed off and he stared blankly at me.

I bit my lips and opened the door a little wider "We better discuss this inside. Come in"

And he brushed past me without a word…


	7. Chapter 7 I don't believe you!

**_Hey thx for all Ur reviews and Ur support! I really appreciate it! My sister already reserved me the tickets for GOF and I'm totally thrill! Hope u like the new chapter, lol._**

**_cheers_**

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 7

I closed the door behind Ron as he sat down in an armchair and helped himself to a large mug of coffee.

I stared at him. Does he have any manners?

I smacked my lips impatiently and he looked up "What?"

I shook my head "Nothing"

"SO…." He wiped his lips and set down the glass. "Why did you want me to come here? Do you want to discuss what happen this morning? Because if that's what in your mind, forget it! There's nothing more to discuss. I thought I made my self clear! You are not going to get into another fight with Malfoy!"

I bit my lips. Hermione Granger is a woman of patients and I'm not going to break that reputation now "Ron, it's not like that. Malfoy and I just had a stupid duel! That's all"

He stood up "It's not just a duel, Hermione. It's not that school's grudge anymore! Malfoy is a death eater's son! He can kill you!"

Wait just a minute! I think I've made myself clear too

"Ron," I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit down again, rather too forcefully "I thought I've told you! I'm not a girl anymore and I can take care of myself! You don't have to worry about me"

He shrugged my hand off "Worry about you?" he looked red. That's not a good sign. It means that he is getting angry" I know you are too arrogant and too proud to except my care anyway…"

"What?" I can't believe he dared to speak to me like that!"That's not true! I've never been too proud or too arrogant! You are speaking about yourself, Ron"

He fixed me with an angry stare "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

My temper started to flew of the handle too "WE are talking about you!"

He turned away "I've seen this since we were in Hogwarts. I don't want to see it again"

"See what?" I faced his back

"See your pride and cleverness! You think you are better than other people and have the right to nag and boss them around?"

I can't believe this! That boy! "Ron, we are trying to talk reasonably and you're not helping. At least you can do is to sit down and be sensible! That's why you never had enough courage to do anything"

AS the word "Courage" slipped from my lips, he turned to face me, his hair flaming and his eyes flashing "I'm not a coward, Hermione e and I know what you are doing now! You are bossing me, just like we were children! You know what, Hermione, this is just sucks!" He spat the last word at me and glared at me with bright eyes that were redder every second

"Bossy?" I echoed his words loudly "Back off, Ron"

"Back off?" he roared "I'll back off if you want me to back off! I didn't know why I came in the first place!" he turned towards the door and kicked it open

Oh, God…No… This was not the plan. He wasn't supposed to leave now. He supposed to answer my question that he truly cares for me and we'll kiss and he will hold me in his arms and…God, this is not right! Not right t all.

"Ron! Wait" I hurried after him and stepped out beside him into the cold night

"Wait?" he frowned "Why should I wait?"

"Because…Because" I panted. This is so fucking hard "Because……I...I want to ask you a question"

"A question?"

"Yes…about. A-bout this morning"

I shouldn't have said that! What madness drove me into saying that? I shouldn't have……

"Ron…." I grabbed his arm "Ron, listen to me"

He shrugged me off and marched into the cold street

"No, Hermione. I have listened to you more than I can bare!"

He didn't mean that! He couldn't have meant that! He couldn't have…………………..could he?  
"Ron! Please" I jumped down the stairs and rushed to him. He was standing alone in the middle of the street. He was all and looked so strong yet when I saw him; I had an urge to kick him and hex him and shove him into the mud!

"Ron, wait!" Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Ron!"

But then there was a loud crack! He had already Dissaparated

"Hey, Hermione! It's us, Harry and Ginny!" I opened the door to let them in. Ginny's belly looked so bigger since I saw her last week

"Hello, guys"

They looked at me like I was some blasted end skrewts.

"Hermione!" Gasped Harry "What have gotten in to you?"

"Do you mean my hair?" I lifted a hand to my bushy mo of brown hair that was looking more and more like a bird nest

"Not just your hair, Hermione" said Ginny "Your whole self! You didn't even clean your apartment and make your bed! GI won't be surprise if you hadn't clean your teeth yet!"

I sighed. That's why I was trying to avoid visitors for the past week.

"Millicent was complaining all day that you're not yourself" said Harry "You arrived at work late and your article are over due and you seemed to be dreamy all the time"

I stared at him, trying to imitate Professor McGonagall's look "I'm not dreamy! I never was!"

"But you are now!" said Ginny

"Drop it, Gin. Tea?"

"No tea" she groaned "It's already a week, Hermione. When will you start to come out and be yourself again? Then maybe you can talk to Ron and discuss something…He misses you, you know?"

"No" I snapped, ignoring my thumping heart "And I don't want to know!"

"Hermione, maybe if you can just talk to him…" said Harry

"I'm not talking to Ronald Weasly ever again" I spat "Noit after what he said to me last night!"

""He cares about you." Said Ginny

"No" I dropped into an armchair filled with unwashed towels "I don't believe you, Gin"

"What do you mean you don't believe me? I've always tell you the truth!"

"Maybe not this time" I bit my lips to stopped the flow of tears

"Alright!" Ginny held her hands up in a give-up sort of way "If you wan to rotten yourself in here, that's your choice. I'm going!"

"Fine!" I shouted and buried my face deeper into the towels.

I heard Ginny gave an unbelieving sighed and then heard the door bang shut

When I was sure I was alone, I cried my heart out! What the hell is wrong with me?


	8. Chapter 8 Wish it

**_Hey, im back again! I might not b able to update as soon as I hope coz school is now open and there're a lot of hard work…….. Here's the new chapter and hope u like it. Thx for all the reviews!_**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 8

I didn't know how I managed to be alive that following week. Everyday was the same routine. Waking when my alarm clock buzzed like thousands of bees, get up and dress, and dragged my tired-out self to work. Millicent kept trying to get me to sign all those papers and stuff and I didn't even finish Malfoy's article yet and it's been a week! I didn't know how I had the strength to live on and to get on with my business. I could barely sleep anymore because every time I closed my eyes, I saw this scene playing over and over again in my mind's eye

"_I've told you! I'm not a girl anymore and I can take care of myself! You don't have to worry about me"_

" _I know you are too arrogant and too proud to except my care anyway…" _

"_Ron…." I grabbed his arm "Ron, listen to me"_

"_No, Hermione. I have listened to you more than I can bare!"_

What the hell is wrong with me? I wanted to scream and shout and yell and I wanted to do those kind of things in muggles movie when you paste a picture of a person you hate on a wall and throw darts at it. But as I couldn't find any darts, then I need to find a different way. I placed a wooden vase on a table on the foot of my bed and pointed at it with my wand. I imagined with all my might that the vase was a man with red hair, large nose and freckles. _"Stupefy! Stupefy! Impedimenta! Reducto! Reducto! Pretificus Totalus! _"

The vase was blasted into million of pieces and the pieces shattered on the floor. I didn't bother to clean it. What the hell is wrong with me? If I was myself, I wouldn't let my apartment turn into an atomic waste

I grabbed my wand again and waved it at Crookshanks' basket and the basket tidied itself in a second. Crookshanks gave a purr of thanks and leaped unto my bed beside me. I scratched his ears

"I'm glad to have you, Crookshanks" I whispered, my voice croaking "At least you didn't consider me as an insufferable know it all, like someone"

Suddenly, Jewel swooped in through the open window and dropped a package in my lap. I straighten up and gave her some owl snacks and she flew back out again.

"Now, I wonder who this is from. Maybe from Millicent with another bunch of paper" my eyes turned to the package. It was quite big and bulgy. It was wrapped in red cloth, the color of roses and was tied by a purple ribbon.

"There is no address" I frowned in confusion. If I was Harry, I wouldn't be too surprise, having receive a couple of unknown packages before but this was a different matter.

I untied the ribbon and removed the wrappings. Out fall a box and I opened that too. When I saw what was inside, I gasped

"Merlin's beard!"

It was a hand- mirror. Not an ordinary mirror but the most beautiful mirror I'd ever seen. It was made from silver and pictures of mermaids and roses were engraved on the handle. I looked at my reflection and sighed. It was so clear, so beautiful. Like crystal. I realized after a couple of minutes that I was astounded that there was such a beautiful thing as this mirror in this world……..

I finally came to my senses. "I wonder who sent me this" I looked at Crook shanks like he could answer me

I studied the emptied box and found a roll of parchment. I unrolled it and spread it on the bed spread.

The hand writing was unfamiliar and I thought I've never seen it before. The hand writing was firm, yet curved and beautiful.

_Dear Beautiful Hermione_

_The morning star never wavers and so does my heart._

_Love always_

I've never before in all my life been call beautiful….. Not once. (Well, maybe by a certain Bulgaria seeker but that did not count!) And this person who had sent this mirror had written that I'm beautiful and that, perhaps, he loved me.

_The morning star never wavers and so does my heart_

Such a beautiful line and I could die just to hear it

_Love always_

That mean who ever this sender is, loved me and he had loved me for a long time and his heart had never changed.

Oh, I just wish……

Wish that……….

No, but I couldn't be. It couldn't be!  
Ron!

RON!

**RON!**

**RON!**

Could it be Ron?

Could it?

I just wished it could!

I looked at Crookshanks and he looked back, his yellow eyes gleaming.

I sighed.

"You're right" I put the mirror back into its box and set it on a near by table. I pocketed the note into my coat and slipped out of bed, carefully avoiding the vase's shattered pieces. I waved my wand at it and it disappeared

"There's only one way to find out"

I grabbed my cloak and marched to the fire place. I gathered some floo powder in my hand and threw it in to the red firing which immediately turned emerald green. I stepped inside and uttered the word through clenched teeth "The Cottage!"

There was a rush of wind and I shut my eyes tight. I was tossed around like a rag doll when finally I was able to stand on firm ground again. Before I opened my eyes, I heard his voice.

"So, decided to drop in for a spell, Hermione?"


	9. Chapter 9 stupid

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. My com went funny and I can't login to my account but, thank God, it's alright now! Im sooo looking forward to GOF and it's only a few days away! I can't wait!**_

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 9

Ronald Weasly was sitting in an arm. His head was bent over a book and he didn't look up

I sighed. Alright, I must do what I've come to do even when it's fucking hard. Oh, I hope is him who sent it. God, please let it be him…………

My hand went into my pocket and squeezed the note tightly.

"Good morning, Ron"

He still didn't look up

"Come-on, Ron. We can't go on like this. I need to talk to you"

His head shot up but he didn't catch my eye "What?"

"About….About… something very important" Oh, God. I wished he will look at me properly.

"Something important?" he cocked his eyebrows. His voice was quite hollow and I couldn't hear the usual lively tone in his voice "Make it quick, then. I'm busy"

Busy? You're reading a book, for Merlin's sake. How could you call that busy?

I swallowed and walked slowly to him "Ron, I need you to look at something"

"What?"

"This" I took out the parchment and laid it on his lap. I quickly pulled away. His brow furrowed as he studied it and an unusual gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Ron?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady

"What do you want, Hermione?" he said and his voice was harsh. Then he threw the note across the room into the fire. The parchment caught the flames and was burned. I stared at it, my heart hammering. It's gone. My first love letter. Burn to ashes….. The first letter I've ever gotten from an admirer is now turned into ashes. My mouth went dry and I gaped at Ron. What the hell? He had never done a thing like this before. How could he? I'm being decent and this is the way he treated me?

"Ronald WEasly" I got his name out despised my tight throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer and pick up his book. He didn't look at me.

In the name of Merlin! I wanted to pulled out my wand and turn him into a rabbit at that very moment!

"Ron! Look at me!" I said but he didn't

"I'm being good, you know" I said to his red head. "All I want to know is that…you wrote that or not? If it wasn't you. At least you could just…"

"Give it back to you and let you feel proud for having a secret admirer who call you beautiful?" he snarled

"Oh my gosh. This is getting way out of hand!

"Ron! That's not what I'm going to do!"

"Well, that's a surprise" he spitted, still not looking up

"Ron, you know me. You know I won't do a thing like that! You know me don't you?"

He still kept his overlarge fat nose behind that ruddy book!

"Ron!" my heart was thumping so fast and I was sweating all over "Ron! You know me! You do! After four years and you know that whatever happens, what ever comes, I still……."

I stopped and looked down at the ground. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. Please, God.

He wouldn't listen. He never would. He had never listened!

"Ron…" I said, this time in a hoarse whisper.

He fidgeted and his ears turned red. I thought of how many times he turned red and every time he turned red in a most ridiculous situation. He went red without any reasons… I missed him.

What the hell did I just said?

WHAT? Did I said, did I admitted that I miss him?

I couldn't do this anymore. I could. I couldn't. I'm not brave enough.

I know it's funny, saying that I'm not brave enough.. I had defeated many death eaters, help Harry killed Voldermort and faced many terrible battles and yet……… here I am, saying I'm not brave just because one stupid boy? Is sitting in front of me?

Why?

I know why but I couldn't say it out. I'm not ready. Not brave enough to say it. I'm not brave enough to say it to him and get him! God, I wanted to strangle him for being so damn difficult.

"Alright, Ron" I said and turned back to the fireplace "I'll just….go. I hope you know what I've meant to say and couldn't"

I took some fallow powder and stepped into the fire. I stared at the top of his head and hoped for the last minute that he will somehow look up

"Goodbye, Ron"

I dropped the floor powder at the moment I whispered "The Burrow"

The voice of Callestina greeted me as I stepped out of The Weasly's large fireplace and was wrapped in a tight hug by Mrs.WEasly

"Hermione, dear" She looked at me and gasped "You look terrible!"

"Oh, I'm alright" I had completely forgotten my morning fight with the wooden vase" Is Ginny here? I thought she will be here for the day to rest"

"She's upstairs in her old bedroom" Mrs.Weasly smiled "She couldn't stand Callestina and went u with a muggle thing called ratio or radier or whatever" she waved her hand animatedly

"A radio?" I asked. Fancy Ginny having a radio

"Yes, I think that's what it's called! Arthur bought it from a muggle shop, along with some muggle music. He likes them a lot but I've always found them quite too loud and too….squeaky. Do you know what I mean?"

IO laughed "No, Mrs.WEasly"

She grinned "Well, go upstairs and have a chat with Ginny. I'll have a hot meal ready for you when you come down"

"Thank you, Mrs.WEasly" Talking to Molly Weasly always lighten up your spirit, no matter how bad you feel. I took the stairs and opened Ginny's bedroom door. Ginny was sprawled on the bed, reading a book.

The radio was on a small table, baring a loud pop song

"Hi, Gin"

She turned to me "Oh, Hermione!" she sat up and hugged me

"You look well! " I observed her stomach "He or she seems to get bigger since the last time I saw him or her"

Ginny giggled "Sit down. I'm so glad to see you" she moved to make a space for me on the bed and I sat

"Where've you been?"

I shrugged "At Ron's"

"At Ron's!" her eyes went wide "How did it go?"

I sighed, studying my fingernails "A disaster" and I told her the whole thing

She patted my arm caringly "It'll work out in the end, Hermione. Don't worry."

I nodded. People always say that but can you believe them? I shook the thought out of my mind and turned to the radio "What are you listening to?"

"Muggle-music" she handed me the cd "I begin to like it. It's nice"

I looked at the name of the album. Love songs hit…

Why did everything have to be love today? Why do people have to suffer from love? Crap….

The song ended and a new one began. It was much lighter, much more easy listening and the lyrics hovered in the room

"I've listened to this one a hundred times" said Ginny and she laid back down "It's quite nice actually. "

"I craned my neck, trying to hear the words clearly. It was a strange song I've never heard before, yet it gave me a strange feeling that pierces my heart. A feeling of….I don't know how to describe it

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_And every time I try to fly I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small. I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby……….._

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice jerk me awake "What's wrong?" she put a hand on my shoulder

I gazed into her brown eyes and my lips started to tremble.

This totally sucks. Yet I couldn't help it. Hermione Granger is acting weird. But I've been acting weird for over a week now

"Hermione, talk to me"

I wanted to tell her to shut the music off and tell her how I feel but my throat was closed and I couldn't get the words out. Finally, I gaped for air and got two words out. The words came like a croak

"Stupid Ron"

Ginny nodded, her eyes filled with sympathy. She pulled me close and hugged me "I know. I know"

And I said the two words over and over again. It made all the sense in the world for me

"Stupid Ron. Stupid Ron Stupid Ron"

But I knew the truth deep in my heart. It wasn't Ron who sent me the note and the mirror. It was another boy…..


	10. Chapter 10 A little bumpy!

**_Okay, here's the new chapter and hope u guys like it. Had a terrible, boring day at school todaysighAll my teachers are …….. Don't wanna mention it._**

_**have a great day, guys**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 10

"Ok! Pay attention!" Harry's voice cracked through the noisy Auror's training room like a whip. I smiled. The young Aurors were all crowed in the little room and started to curse and stun each other. The trainer, who unfortunately was Harry, was getting quite upset. I saw two bruises under his ankle and on his left cheek.

"Guys! People! Your attention, please" Harry was shouting and he was no success.

"Hey, Harry!" I called to him

He looked relieve and waved to me

I walked to him and a stunning spell nearly hit me

"What're you doing here?" he asked "I'm training a class"

"So I see. Are you having fun? Seems like they are"

"These midgets can't be Aurors! They're like a bunch of first years! I'm shipping them back to Hogwarts after this session is over"

"Cheers to you"

"Ginny told you that I'm here?" he asked, pursed lip.

"Yeah, the baby seems so big now"

"I'm so excited. Gin and I are now trying to come up with a name for the baby. I thought it'll be….. WILSON! WHAT, IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, IS YOUR DOING?"

A teenage boy with light brown hair shouted back "Sorry, Mr. Potter, I'm trying to defend a killing curse"

"That's alright with me, unless you're not trying to kill your own friends"

The boy nodded, going quite red "Sorry, sir"

Harry turned back to me and then his expression turned serious. He looked behind me to the door of the room

"Harry, what?"

"Hey, how are you, mate?" Ron was striding across the room and stopping in front of Harry. He nodded his head in my direction "Hermione"

"Ron!" I grudged back "How splendid to see you!"

Ron turned quite pale and Harry looked at us with wide eyes

"What?" he began but I cut him short

"You see, Harry, that Ron and I are going down hills in our relationship right now" I said. I somehow feel braver when they're other people around. I guessed that's how life is like

"We are quite …….. Bumpy" said Ron, his ears turning red

"Bumpy?" Harry looked at me like they're flies in his ears

"Bumpy" I assured him

"So…" he cocked his eyebrows at Ron

Ron looked down at his simply gorgeous new dragon hide boots

"Well. May be you two can just apologize" Harry suggested timidly

I snorted. Fancy saying that! "Apologize? Me? I don't think so! After his behavior this morning, do you think it'll be that easy? Hah!"

"What behavior?" Harry asked

I told him shortly and Ron simply turned scarlet

"But…then its obvious Ron didn't send you that mirror, right Ron?"

Ron shook his head, his voice gruffed "I think I know my…..limits"

"Limits?" I stared at him, hoping to kill him with my look

"Well, as smart as you are, you must know the meaning of limits" he snarled back

How dare him! There was an unusual silence as Ron and I glared at each other

Harry broke the silence. "Well…..then who did?"

"Who what?" Ron snapped at him

I had the impression that Harry tried to ignore Ron's snappy tone

"Who sent the mirror and the note, of course" said Harry

Well, yeah, who did? I turned back to the boy who lived who was now back into the routine of shouting at the over grown first years

"Harry!" I called and he turned back, his eyes flashing

"Those jerks! I'm going to hex them someday!"

"Harry!" I grabbed his shoulders "Do you have any idea who did?"

Harry frowned. His eyes closed and I looked at him

"Do you think Malfoy?" he finally spoke out

Hell! I choked and Ron sputtered "Malfoy? The ferret?"

"Yeah…I mean, why can't he?" said Harry

"Harry, mate, you are out of your mind!" croaked Ron "Malfoy nearly killed Hermione and…"

"He didn't intend to kill me" I cut in

"What ever" Ron continued "And he hates muggle- borns and he hates us! He won't…..Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know" Shrugged Harry "It sort of come over me"

"Fancy that" Ron snapped and his brows knitted

"It's just an idea" said Harry

"I know" I patted his arm and grabbed my hand bag "Have fun with the youngsters, Harry. I got to go. I'm having dinner with my family tonight"

I walked out of the room but my mind was on the beautiful mirror and on Draco Malfoy. It couldn't be…..It just couldn't… But it's worth a try"

After telephoning mum and telling her that I'll be quite late, I dropped in at my Apartment to change and started for the Malfoy Industry Corporation

"I'm sorry. Mr.Malfoy will not accept any visitors at this hour" said the little witch behind the counter

"But….this is urgent" I rummaged in my bag for my name card and slided it across the counter to her "Look, I'm the editor of the Daily Prophet and I need to talk to him about an article I'm writing on this place"

"This place?"

"This company!" I snarled "Now, can you let me in?"

"I'm terribly sorry but Mr.Malfoy clearly said that…"

"Don't mind Mr.Malfoy" I shouted "He's only an arrogant prat that needs a good beating! What if you just…."

"What's all this commotion?" said a drawling voice and Malfoy stepped out of his office; his sleek blond hair was neatly combed

"Granger!" he turned to his secretary "What did I tell you about visitors, Lancy?"

"It's not her fault, Malfoy" I snapped "You and I need to have a talk"

"Sorry, Granger. I'm busy. Un like some" he sneered "Hope that'll article will finish soon. See you" he turned to leave then I reached out and (by the holy names of all the gods in Ancient Runes! ) grabbed his shoulder

"What?" he shrugged my hand off roughly "You can't touch me, you filthy mudblood"

I bit my lips. I'm starting to be crazier every minute! "Like I said, Malfoy, we need a talk! Now!"

"And why is that?" he grinned maliciously

"We need to talk" I repeated and hoped that it'll sink into his overlarge fat, thick brain!

He stared at me for a second, his expressions UN readable. My heart was beating faster and faster

For what seemed like hours, he shrugged carelessly and put on his best sneer yet "If you must"

He opened the office door a little wider for me to step in and he closed it after me.


	11. Chapter 11 You'll pay

**_Sorry,guys, for not up dating for some time. School's busy and there're a lot to do…._****_ห_****_school's been really busy. I dun think this chapter will turn out to b really good but plz read and review. _**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 11

What am I doing? Was the first thought when I followed Malfoy into his absoloutely place-sort of office. The table was large and the curtains were rish red and the chairs seemed to carved from gold itself

His royal highness sat down and beckoned me to sit opposite of him

"Well, if I must" I bit my lips and sat down. The pillows arranged in the chair was so soft and plush rhat I really wanted to fall asleep right there

But I had a job to do

"Malfoy…" I started, trying to sound intimidating "I need to ask u something and I want you to tell me the truth"

He sneered "Why do you think I care what you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get it, don't you, Granger?"

"What is that I suppose to get?"

He chuckled and he bored his grey eyes into mine. His expression was unreadable and I kept staring back at him

Finally, he backed away and shrugged his shoulders in a very careless way "Alright, say what you need to say before I become bore to death"

"Malfoy" I gritted my teeth "Did you happen to send me a mirror and a note?"

"A mirror and a note?" he laughed "Why in Merlin's name would I send such things to you, Granger? Have some sense! Maybe it's Weasel King"

"I asked him. He didn't send it"

I tried to stared at him and forced him to tell me something. He must know something!

_Well, mayb he didn't know anything. You're wasting your time here. And you are a complete idiot right now_

A thought escaped into my head. I know! I'm being really stupid but well, …. It's kind of hard to explain

"Well, as your brilliant mind seems to figure out that it's neither me nor Weasel king, perhaps you want to leave?" he cocked his eyebrows, his expression malicious. "I'm a busy man"

"Malfoy" I closed my eyes and opened them again "I just…need to work things out with R-ron and I want no, need to know who sent me the mirror and the love letter"

"Love letter?"

I exhaled "Yes" Ok, what the hell am I doing? Talking to Malfoy about love letters?

"Well, that's a surprise!"

"Malfoy, do you know anything about this?"

"Why should i?"

_Yes, why should he?_

"Malfoy, I know you must know atleast something" I tried catching his eyes but he kept dodging my looks "Please… I well,"

I can't believe I just said PLEASE to DRACO MALFOY! Of all people! What the?

"You said please" his voice seemed to be so near. There was a tingle of insult in it but there's something else. Triumph… or was it pity ? or…. Something else?

"Yeah, I said please" I admitted through gritted teeth

" I'll do you a favor, Granger" his voice was bitter and hash

"You know?" I lifted my head

"You could say I know something"

"Oh, Malfoy…do…tell me"

"well, there's something else in my mind right now" he turned towards me, his eyes glinting

"What?"

"My father in Azkabahn and my mother in St.Mungo's"

What was he playing at?

"Your parents?" my mouth went dry "What about them?"

"You put them in these conditions" his voice was now unmistakably hateful

"I can't do anything about them now" I stood up. I'm not here for a bargain, at least not this kind of bargain

"You will do something about them!" he shouted and his voice shook.

"I can't! And I won't! They deserve what they got!"

"how dare you! I know who sent u those things. So you help them and I will help you.!"

"I don't need your help!" I turned and walked towards the door

Then he did something I didn't expect! Something so rash, so hateful that I let out a scream. He pulled out his wand and caught me in a tight, strong grip "Yes you do. You DO need my help" his voice was like thunder and his eyes shone crazily

"Let go!" I yelled "You're out of your mind! Let go of me!"

But he held on even tighter and hissed at my face "You're going to pay for what you've done to me! You will pay mudblood"

I tried to reach for my wand in side my cloak but couldn't. I struggled. Blood rushed to my head and all was a blur. Oh, how stupid of me! I shouldn't have come here. He's going to kill me. He will. I saw it in his eyes

What will my parents think?

And Harry and Ginny?

And Ron…

Ron's face was vivid and I couldn't reach him

I kicked out at Malfoy but missed by inches. I screamed for help but his head covered my mouth instantly…

I'm going to die

I'm sorry


	12. Chapter 12 In his embrace

**_So sorry for the late update. School's been a fucking place this last few weeksuhg! I've seen GOF and I was totally enjoyed it.They cut off some major characters but over all, it's fun and Emma Watson's so pretty! Anyway, hope u like this new chapter. The note mystery will unfold in the next chapter, I'm afraid. Plz review! _**

_**cheers**_

_**L .Kim **_

Chapter 12

Ok, here I was, in Malfoy's tight grip, struggling for my life. You might said to me that I was really looking for trouble but I tell you, Hermione granger was not that sort of girl. I'm just a friggin idiot at that moment. Malfoy pulled my hair and reached into my pocket for my wand

"You won't be needing this" he said and threw it across the room. He then laid his wand on my neck and I could hear his rasp breath.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tight, trying to stop myself from screaming aloud and cause the roof to fall. He'll kill only faster if I made a noise.

"People knows I'm here,Malfoy" I said "They'll be coming here for me soon"

"Fool! No one's coming for you! You're alone,Granger"

I shook my head and my eyes flew open "No, I'm not"

"Thinking of your knight in shining amour? Thinking of Weasel king?"

I tried to push the truth out of my mind. I couldn't believe it! I was thinking of him! I was thinking of that git who had so far behaving like a slytherin girl! "You know, Malfoy? I've never been alone. Unlike you"

"Shut up, mudblood!" he raged "I'm going to end this once and for all! You've been stupid, Granger"

Here's the moment. I know. I'm going to die. Right here. Right now. Oh, if only….if only…Ron will just come and help me. I f only someone….

Malfoy shouted through gritted teeth "Avada Keda-"

Suddenly, there was a loud, terrific voice "Expelliarmus!" then a jet of red light shot towards Malfoy. He ducked and pushed me flat down on the ground. My hair was all over my face and sand and dust clouded my vision but I heard Malfoy's voice clearly

"Decided to drop in on your girlfriend?"

I looked up and through the curtain of tears, saw Ron standing in the doorway, his wand in his hand. His expression was unreadable. "Good day, Malfoy"

"What a pleasant surprise" Malfoy sneered "But you're too late now" he turned and pointed his wand at me, his eyes shone hysterically. He didn't seem to know what he was doing "Avada Kedavra!"

The words came out like a thunder and I screamed

"Hermione!" I heard Ron shouted out my name

I flunked myself to the right just as The killing curse blasted a hole in the wall behind me

"Run, Hermione! Get out of here!" Ron yelled. He sent a stunning spell straight at Malfoy but missed

I staggered to my feet "No, Ron. I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere! Not now!"

"You will and you must!" said Ron. I stood unmoved. Malfoy was picking himself up and sent a curse flying towards Ron. Ron ducked. "Go, Hermione! GO! I'll hold him! Just go!"

"No, I won't. I'm not leaving you to face him alone!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! You must go! Promise me!" Just as he spoke those words, his eyes locked mine and I was taken aback. His eyes were glistening with tears and held a pleading, worried look. I've never seen him cry before for such a long time….

And I saw it in his eyes. And this time, It made all the difference in the world. He loved me……. Ronald Weasly loved me

"Ron, I…I'm sorry" I got the words out at last. I turned to the door just as Malfoy screeched out "Crucio!"

I screamed as I was forced to watch as Ron crumpled to the ground, twitching and screaming with pain

Then MAlfoy shouted "Exvarlete!" and Ron was struck still. His eyes were closed and blood oozed from his forehead.

My eyes darted to Ron's fallen wand and I grabbed it in my shaking hand. "Stupefy!" I shouted the first spell that struck my mind.

I didn't know what happened next. I saw the blurry form of Malfoy falling and lay dead still on the ground. Tears streamed down my face and wouldn't stop. Ron now lay unmoving next to me, but he had stopped screaming.

"Ron…." I whispered and crawled to him. I grabbed the front of his robe and looked into his face. All our arguments seemed so silly now. We're both so stupid. If only he will wake up. I could tell him how much I love him.

He couldn't die. I need him

I wouldn't mind anymore if he doesn't ask me to marry him Honestly, I won't.

"Ron. Wake up, please" I whispered "please, Ron. It's me, Hermione. It's me. I'm…..I'm sorry. I ….love….you"

"I love you too" my head shot up as I saw Ron's eyes opening

"Ron! I thought you were…"

"Dead?" his voices was dry and rasp.

"Yes…but how come you are here and why did you followed me and why-"

"Now it's time for only one question" he said and my heart skipped a beat. Surely he's not going to do it now, not here of all places

He reached for my hand and I felt my heart swelling with joy.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've believed in you, like you've believed in me. You beat his whole family" his eyes shifted to Malfoy's limp form. "I was the stupidest git that had ever walked this earth. You was always there for me and I was such an idiot never realizing it before"

"No, Ron. You're not an idiot or a git. Honestly, you aren't" Why did I said that?

"I know I am" he smiled weakly "I just need a girl like you to put me on the right track now and then." He gazed up at me and his jaw dropped

"What?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you are beautiful! Will you marry me?" and those last words came tumbling out so fast I couldn't catch it at first. When I did, my mouth flew open

"Ron…."

"Will you say yes?" his cheeks were now turning scarlet red

My mouth went dry and all the words seemed to tumble away. Finally, I began to grasp the situation. He's asking me to marry him and oh, I should say yes.

"Yes. Of…of course I will"

It wasn't like the way I've imagined it at all. I've imagined I will be thrill and jumping with joy when this moment comes but now I was staring at him, only staring. I felt that if I move, I'll break the spell and the magic. Something was growing inside me, something much bigger and stronger than ever before. Love….

"Good" Ron muttered and let out a sigh that showed him to be relieved that this whole procedure was over.

We stared at each other for……I didn't know how long, then Ron started to sit up

"It's over then" he said

"No" I found my voice again "It's only just the beginning"

And then at that moment, he moved closer and his lips touched mine. He didn't pull back and I, of course, let it go on and on and on. His touch was beautiful and warm. I didn't know his kiss could be so breath taking

At last, I found home, right here in his embrace.


	13. Chapter 13 Im just glad to have you

_**Hey. Sorry for the slow update! School's been very busy …. I think this will b the last chapter! Thx for all ur reviews and support. U guys r great reviewers! **_

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 13

"Hermione!" I was jerked awake by Ron's loud voice. I opened my eyes and Ron's ceiling greeted me good morning. I yawned and stirred left to face Ron's freckle-face looking at me

"Good morning, Ron" I whispered

"Good morning, Mrs.WEasly" he said and bent down to kiss me. I let the kiss last for a while and then moved away

"We better get up and go to work, Mr.Sleepy head" I sat up but he grabbed my arm

"Ron! Let go!" I giggled. He turned red.

Just then,Crookshanks leapt onto the bed and attacked Ron's face with a loud meaw! Ron cried and fell to the floor with a loud thud

"Bloody hell!" he finally gasped after kicking Crooshanks off of him "Can you get that bloody cat away from me? Or out of this house?"

I frowned and scooped up the cat "What a beastly thing to say, Ronald! You know perfectly well that Crookshanks is the love of my life and he has feelings too. You can't send him away! You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Feelings? He's just a bloody cat!" said Ron and he stood up

I looked at my husband and put my hands on my hips "What is that suppose to mean? You could jolly well not kick him!"

"kick him?" Ron's face turned redder than his hair "I didn't kick him! I just shoved him off!"

"But you hurt him" I shouted. Crookshanks scurried away immediately

"I don't want a big fur ball in my house!" Ron yelled

"Then if you don't want him, that means you don't want me too" I grabbed my coat "Ronald Weasly, I'm leaving you"

I'm just hoping that is the first time I said that, not the fifth, so it could sound more intimidating

"Fine! gO ahead!" He said "Who would wants a boss instead of a wife anyway"

"Well, that's that!" I turned on my heel and ,mrched towards the door "You would regret this, Ronald Weasly"

Just as I was about to open the door, it swung open and there stood a very white Neville Longbottom

"Neville! What a surprise!" I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas! "Well, uh, comein"

"Actually, Harry told me to drop by to tell you that is Ginny's time" he said all this in a rush and wouldn't look at me "There're at St.Mungo's"

"Oh" I said. Then I shouted for Ron. We changed and set off immediately with Neville I still didn't know how we got back together

"Hi! Harry, you do look worry" I greeted Harry as I sat down next to Him on a bench. He was reading the Daily prophet

"Yeah. Hi Mione,Ron" he muttered back and turned to his paper

"Well, how's Ginny?" Ron asked

Harry pointed at a closed room. Mr. and Mrs.Weasly was sitting nearby

"What is today's news?" I asked him, hoping to get his mind off his worries

"You won't believe it, Hermione" Harry said "It's malfoy!"

"Yeah, he's in Azkabahn, isn't he?" I recalled the meeting with him clearly

"NO, he died there. Just last night" said Harry in a strange strained voice

I stared at him "What! He couldn't have!"

I grabbed the paper from him and flipped through it. I saw the article and I bowed my head.

"So, he's gone" whispered Neville

"Gone." Echoed Ron

We sat still for a minute to pay our last respect for the amazing bouncing ferret then suddenly Neville said "Well, Hermione, do you like the mirror?"

I stared at him and his lips trembled. Ron glared and Harry nearly fell off the bench

"What?" I shouted

"I feel I have to let you know" Neville whispered and looked down at the floor

I gulped. I was shock! My secret admirer was Neville Longbottom! Neville! Then all of these years he'd been liking me !

"Well, I think it's only fair that you know the truth" He continued "It's fair for both you and Ron" he lift his head up and returned Ron's glare "Well, I just feel that you have the right to know….and sorry…"

He stood up and started to walk way. Ron kept glaring

"Ron!" I snapped"Go after him!"

"Why?"

"Because…Because….well, I don't know. I'm so sorry for him" I said

"Why?"

"Oh, Ronald. DO try not to be a jerk and understand. Love hurts"

"Love hurts?" he grabbed my shoulders and forced me too look at him

"Yes" I whispered

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"yes"

"Did our love hurt you?" his voice was caring now and I was confused

"Of…Of course"

"Then I'm sorry" He answered and gave a small smile. He kissed me and I felt the same tingling feeling in my toes.

"I promised I'll never hurt you again" he whispered into my hair and he backed away. I saw him ran after Neville

I sat back down next to Harry in a complete daze

"Well, that's…uh….good" Said Harry

"Yeah, I know" and I was glad after all that my life had a certain git in it

The ENd


	14. Author's note!

Author's note.

Thank you again for reading my story and plz read the sequel and review! It's called "The confessions of Hermione granger WEalsy"

Thanks again.lol!


End file.
